This One Thing
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Harry has a secret. One that he shares with only Ron. This one thing keeps him grounded in a world that has gone completely mental.  But this one thing just might save him.  - Boy on boy love - RW/HP Sex, Fluff, Love.


Disclaimer: Oh if Ms. Rowling only knew what I do to her poor innocent boys. (I don't own).

A little bit of boy on boy love for you! Enjoy the lovey dovey sexy goodness.

**This One Thing: **

There were a lot of things Harry liked in the world despite how fucked up it was. He liked Hogwarts, and his friends. The lake. Magic. Wizard Chess. His invisibility cloak. His pet owl. But there was one thing he loved. This one thing beat out his Firebolt, The Marauder's Map, and all his possessions he could do without. No, this one thing he cherished. Held dear. Kept quiet. Kept safe. This one thing was all his (well _theirs_). And he smiled as this one thing approached him.

"Harry." this one thing said.

Harry took a moment to see the flaming red hair, the long thin frame, and the robes that were just a smidge too short. Yes. He loved Ron Weasley. And no one knew it. And it was their secret. And Harry loved it.

"I missed you." Harry said shyly.

"I only just saw you an hour ago." Ron rolled his eyes but the blush on his cheeks proved to Harry that he was flattered.

"I mean I missed _you_. As in now that we're officially alone, away from prying eyes, I can finally kiss you like I've wanted to all day." Harry said, closing the distance between them.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, reveling in the sensation of their kiss. They were still quite exposed in the Quidditch locker room but at least here near the pitch they had a reason to be out alone in the early dusk hours.

Harry never got tired of their endless kisses. They had advanced well beyond the stage of heavy petting. To use a colloquial Muggle expression, the home run had been hit a long time ago (and many times since). But Harry could get lost in Ron's smooth lips and long limbs and that was enough… for a while. After all they were sixteen and teenaged boy wizards did have hormones.

"We've got all night." Ron murmured against Harry's lips.

"Well, we can't get back in too late or we'll have broken curfew." Harry said in an imitation of Hermione.

"And since when have you cared my dear boyfriend?" Ron asked, nuzzling Harry affectionately.

Harry liked it when they said 'boyfriend'. There was something romantic and calming about it.

"I don't." Harry crooned.

"I love you Harry." Ron said, kissing Harry again.

"I love you Ron." Harry smiled.

"Think we can transfigure this bench into a bed?" Ron asked, "I'm still sore from last time. This thing is ungodly uncomfortable."

"I can't even transfigure a turtle into a teapot." Harry laughed.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?"

"Good thing she's not here."

Ron smirked, "That could get awkward."

Harry dug his wand out of his robes and attempted to transfigure the bench. A small twin bed appeared in place of the hard wooden seat.

"Not bad love." Ron said, impressed.

"It'll do. Now come here, I'm far too needy." Harry pulled Ron down to him and their bodies ignited.

Harry loved the feel of Ron's skin on his. The enflamed bodies alight with passion and need. Harry lived for these stolen moments, moments that belonged to him and Ron. Not even Hermione knew about their trysts. He didn't have to share Ron with the press, or his classmates, or anyone.

Harry thought his first time would be the most magical experience but everything with Ron was new and exciting even long after their first time. He loved the feel of Ron's tall, lanky but toned body. The sight of Ron's bright red hair and freckled body. The sound of Ron's ragged panting, repeating Harry's name. The taste of Ron on his tongue. Ron's natural smell. Every sense was captivated and consumed by Ron.

When they were together like this, intimate as lovers, Harry felt alive, unstoppable, hopeful, loved. Nothing could stop him from cherishing Ron in this way. He would lock up their love and hide it away from the world if it meant he could keep these feelings safe.

Harry's lips were numb with the sensation of making out with his boyfriend. Ron's mostly naked frame towered above him, their legs entwining in a tangle of limbs. Harry's hands gripped Ron's hips, attempting to pull the taller boy closer.

"Someone's eager tonight." Ron whispered huskily into Harry's ear before placing slow kisses along the raven haired boy's neck.

Harry moaned lightly. "I'm always eager for you."

Harry could feel Ron chuckle against his skin.

"Don't you like it when I torture you for hours?" Ron had a cocky smile in place and Harry thought it might be his turn to top and make Ron be the needy one for once.

Harry pushed Ron until the taller boy was on his back. Harry straddled his lover and crashed their lips together. Ron gripped the back of Harry's head, entangling his hands in the messy mop of hair.

"Mmm, Harry, too much clothes." Ron said, tugging at Harry's pants.

Harry nodded vaguely and sat up on his knees, unbuckling his belt. Ron pushed Harry back, kissing him and sat up to yank the pants off Harry. Harry sat up, connecting his lips to Ron's and pushing Ron onto his back. "I'm topping today Weasley." Harry said in a husky whisper.

"Oh you think so? Just because you're the chosen one you get to decide?" Ron smirked.

Harry nibbled Ron's ear, a smirk of his own playing on his lips. "No. I get to decide because you love it when I fuck you."

Ron groaned as Harry's words seemed to go straight to his cock.

"How can I deny that?" Ron asked.

"You can't." Harry kissed a trail down Ron's stomach to the waistline of his boxers.

Without pausing Harry slid the offending article of clothing off of Ron. Ron's stiff cock was begging to be touched, licked, teased, and Harry was eager to comply. He leaned down and flicked his tongue along Ron's penis. Ron let out a hiss of pleasure as Harry let out a moan.

"God Ron, I forgot how good you taste."

"Fuck Harry, you want me to cum right now? Saying things like that."

Harry's sly smile gave his features a teasing glint, "No, I want to taste you when you cum."

Harry took Ron into his mouth, Ron's hips bucked slightly but he tried to control his urge to fuck his best friend's mouth. Harry pulled back and dipped again. He licked the pre-cum that dribbled down, he flicked, teased and tasted. Harry used his hands to tease Ron's sensitive testicles. Ron's panting was music to Harry's ears as Ron gripped the mattress and breathed Harry's name. Harry lost himself in the feeling of Ron. With a garbled attempt at a warning Ron came in Harry's waiting mouth.

"Mmm," Ron moaned. "Harry, you suck cock like a pro."

"I learned from the best. Now on your knees; I want to be inside you."

Ron flipped over, arching his behind toward Harry and propping his upper body on his forearms. He waited for Harry to do something but after a moment's pause he looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just like to look at you." Harry said.

Ron blushed; Harry always knew how to make him feel loved.

Harry kissed Ron's neck, down his spine, to the tight round hole he would soon be inside. He flicked his tongue out, slowly tasting Ron. Ron squirmed at the intrusion of Harry's tongue in his orifice. Harry spread Ron's tight cheeks and inserted a finger into Ron, teasing and stretching him. Ron moaned at Harry's ministrations. Harry licked again at Ron's puckered opening, and then inserted a second finger, scissoring and plying.

When Harry felt that Ron was ready he kissed a trail back up Ron's long torso. "Ready?" he asked, barely containing his need.

"Yes." Ron breathed.

Harry positioned himself behind Ron and slowly entered the red head. Ron's body clenched at the penetration, the muscles clamping hard around Harry's aching cock. Harry gave Ron a moment to adjust but his desire to release was clouding his sense of courtesy.

He pulled back slowly and then entered again. Ron groaned out – a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You 'kay?" Harry managed to ask.

"Fine. Move."

Harry slid in again, faster this time; Harry could feel Ron's body accepting the intrusion. Harry felt his restraint deteriorating. He began pumping faster, harder; aiming for Ron's prostrate but also desperate for release himself.

Ron gasped in pleasure as Harry hit the desired target. He pounded into his lover several more times. Harry felt his climax mounting inside him and he knew he could make Ron cum again too if he resisted for a few more thrusts. He dug his blunt nails into Ron's shoulder as he used a different angle to make Ron cum.

"Harry." Ron gasped. "Harry..." Ron's orgasm hit and Harry came undone, cumming suddenly inside Ron and panting his pleasure.

Harry rested for a moment, still buried to the hilt within Ron. Shakily he pulled out and collapsed on the bed. Ron collapsed next to Harry, both of their breathing ragged. Harry turned his head to look into Ron's eyes. The older boy smiled a lazy, satisfied smile. "I love you." Harry sighed.

"I love you Harry."

The world might be going to shit, with Death Eaters and Dark Lords abound, but Harry Potter had this one thing that made everything else seem unimportant. Harry Potter had love.


End file.
